gangstapastafandomcom-20200214-history
Tha Truth About Mah Death
Yo muthafucka, hoes call me Jizzy Wulf. I be 13 muthafuckin years old. Hoes know mah name up in tha USA. I be dead as fuckin fried chicken. But I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy bitch. No one knows how tha fuck I straight-up died. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! They thought dat shiznit was a ass attack. They was wrong. I be goin ta rap tha real deal bout how tha fuck I straight-up died. My fuckin game was probably like repetitive. I had two templatez of game: tha weekend n' tha weekdays. Da weekdays was aiiight n' I straight-up enjoyed em. I would wake, freshen up, git all up in school n' then I would bounce back ta tha doggy den n' do activitizzles dat I enjoyed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I would play tha piano, use mah PC n' mah X-Box. I would play game like fuckin Minecraft n' use Skype on tha computer. I would rap ta mah playaz on mah X-Box n' play game like Halo n' Minecraft etc. Everythang was tha same ol' dirty on tha weekendz - minus tha school. I had piano lessons from mah neighbors whoz ass was phat people. I did not gotz a problem wit school unlike most lil playas nowadays whoz ass don't give a fuck bout school. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sometimes i would peep animes wit mah playaz like fuckin Clannad. I would probably rap ta 3 main playas on mah X-Box; these playas was also somehow involved up in mah dirtnap. I don't be thinkin they would wanna be named, so I'ma call dem by they gamer tags. Da first was 'Roma'; da thug was a British dude, like cool. I regularly talked ta his muthafuckin ass. Then there was 'Dark'; da thug was a gangbangin' fellow Gangsta n' da thug was also like def n' I would regularly rap ta his ass like a muthafucka. Finally, there was 'Stony'; a gangbangin' playa whoz ass was dope ta me n' I would rap ta his ass most of tha time. This is where all dat shiznit fuckin started. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I gots mah bus fo' school like I probably do. Da bus probably stopped bout 10 minutes away from tha school so I had ta strutt tha rest of tha way. Dat shiznit was drizzlin dat day. It make me wanna hollar playa! As I was strutting, I had a straight-up strange feeling, I was beginnin ta git straight-up trippin n' alert. I felt like I was bein watched. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I fuckin started ta strutt faster, focusin on mah goal ta reach tha school. Thatz when I stepped up in tha puddle. I didn't mean ta step up in it of course yo, but I was focusin on tha school. Thatz when I saw it, fo' tha last time. In tha puddle beneath me, there was a gangbangin' figure. Well shiiiit, it had a skeletal body, as if dat shiznit was mad anorexic. Well shiiiit, it wore a funky-ass black gown of some sort. Its eyes was shiny n' dope naaahhmean, biatch? I jumped back up in shock, trippin by what tha fuck I had seen.. n' you KNOWS I was just seein thangs n' I fuckin started ta strutt ta school casually. While I was strutting, tha feelin of bein peeped had gone afta I saw dis thang. I kept thankin dat entire dizzle bout whether what tha fuck I had peeped was real or not. I went home n' I gots on mah X-Box. I holla'd at Roma what tha fuck I had peeped n' he just laughed n' holla'd. "Thatz total bullshit fo' realz. Anyway, letz play some Minecraft." So our phat asses done did. We played n' lata I went ta bed. This is when thangs fuckin started ta git a lil' bit outta control fo' realz. As I slept I had a straight-up weird trip up in which I saw eyes. Two giant, dope n' shiny eyes. Then it happened, tha last time I heard its name. There was a funky-ass bangin scream: "MORS!" I instantly woke up. Da shout scared tha shiznit outta me n' I was too terrified ta even be thinkin bout goin back ta chill. I went on mah computa n' googled 'Mors', n' tha joint holla'd suttin' bout Mors bein tha personification of dirtnap. Thatz when I fuckin started ta git straight-up paranoid. I didn't git all up in school tha next day. It make me wanna hollar playa! I kept seein eyes round mah room. I locked mah crew out. I straight-up rarely went outside mah room ta do thangs like git chicken or use tha bathroom. I fuckin started ta use mah X-Box a shitload mo' so I could rap ta mah playaz bout what tha fuck was happening. Da last time I was rappin ta mah playaz was two minutes ago fo' realz. As soon as I gots on mah X-Box, I was spammed wit jam invites from Dark, Roma n' Stony. I joined n' axed dem why they was spammin me n' they holla'd at mah crazy ass they all had tha same dream. In they trips they was watchin me under a spotlight, then afta they blinked they all saw me dead, up in a gangbangin' finger-lickin' different way. Roma saw me wit mah throat slit. I was shocked. Dark saw me wit knives up in mah eyes n' finally, Stony saw me beheaded, holdin mah head up in mah hands. I had already holla'd at dem all tha previous dizzle bout what tha fuck had happened n' they was all trippin n' scared bout what tha fuck was happening. I then knew suttin' was coming, suttin' bad. I went offline, n' sat on mah bed just thankin bout what tha fuck ta do. I gave up. I knew dat shiznit was mah time, tha signz of dirtnap round mah crazy ass proved ta me dat I have reached mah expiry date. I just decided ta accept fate so I went ta chill. I raised up in tha middle of tha night. My fuckin room was pitch black. I tried turnin mah lamp on but it would not turn on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I could hear one of mah thugss footsteps; they was mad on tha down-low yo, but I was alert n' mah senses was sharpened. I could hear tha floorboardz creak round mah dirty ass. I was straight-up terrified yo, but then I thought ta mah dirty ass, "It aint nuthin but mah time ta go, I be Jizzy Wulf, I had a phat game n' I enjoyed dat shit. Peace out, ghetto. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass." Thatz when I saw dat shit. Two big-ass dope eyes up in front of me, which gave off enough light fo' me ta slightly peep tha face. Well shiiiit, it then reached its right hand up ta mah dirty ass. Well shiiiit, it placed its hand firmly on mah head. As it held mah head mah entire game flashed up in front of mah dirty ass. I could feel tha tears drip off mah face. I was ready fo' realz. Afta tha flashes stopped, mah ass stopped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dat shiznit was tha end of mah game.